


Calendar Boy

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: Jensen’s life was his photography business.  His thoughts that it would always be that way flew out the window when Jared stepped foot into his studio.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 451
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Calendar Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammythankyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammythankyou/gifts).



> **Notes:** Sammythankyou – I hope you enjoy this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it. I tried to take several things from your likes list. Hope you have a happy holiday!  
> Several thank yous - first off, to [J2lovemoose](https://t.co/9V5GSrYEEM?amp=1) for letting me use her wonderful picture for my title card. Click on her name to see more of her art. She didn't know when she created it that it would be perfect for my story!
> 
> Second, my Alpha Reader, [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76) who always tells me if what I'm writing makes sense. 
> 
> Then, of course, my midwife and Beta, [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10). I couldn't live without her. (DAMN STRAIGHT!)

_Rockin around the Christmas Tree_  
_At the Christmas Party Hop_  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see_  
_Every couple tries to stop!_

“Bah Humbug,” muttered Jensen as he straightened up the photo room. Running a mall photo business was hard in and of itself; but it was murder at Christmas. Everybody wanted last minute photos of the family to send to Nana and PawPaw. Then came the photos of little Johnny and Suzie in their Christmas finery.

Right now he was cleaning up vomit from a hysterical 1 year old. The snowflake rug the kid barfed on was toast, so he was going to have to pitch it and buy a new one after the holidays. Thank god it was his last appointment of the day.

Jensen paused and took a breath as he looked around. Other than the rug, everything else was pristine. The snowy backdrop, glittering decorated tree with colored lights, the red wooden sleigh full of wrapped packages—it all screamed Christmas.

But not to Jensen. To Jensen all it did was show him that he was single with no opportunity or desire to mingle. Working nonstop to get his business off the ground hadn't left much room for dating, and the few times he’d tried it, his dates had either never called back after the first date, or left in a huff because he wouldn’t put out.

He sighed as he sprayed more disinfectant across the photo set up. He headed over to the storage closet and pulled out a spare rug—this one with elves on it--and spread it out in front of the backdrop. Standing up, he surveyed the area and nodded. It would work for the rest of the season, as long as no one else got ill.

Jensen moved over to the cash register where his best friend Danneel was taking another order. He was so lucky to have her. When he decided to open his photo studio in the mall, she told him that she would be his front manager and take all his appointments. When he insisted she had better things to do she said, “What? I’m unemployed, single and practically broke. Working for you is a step up.”

He hugged her and agreed that she could come work for him. So Focus on You Photography was born and two years later had become the go-to place for folks to get their pictures done. Jensen was thrilled. 

But be careful what you wish for, his grandfather always said. Because the photography business was so successful, Jensen was constantly working. Some days were fine and he enjoyed taking portrait photos and senior pictures and holiday themed photos. Other days, he wished he could fulfill his dream of art photography. 

“Hey, boss, I need to leave a bit early.” Danneel had hung up the phone and written down the last appointment. “We’re pretty much done for today. All you have to do is answer the phone if it rings.”

“Sure, no problem,” Jensen replied. “Gonna go and meet Chris?”

Danneel blushed. “Yeah. We’re going on a sleigh ride. I think he’s gonna propose!” 

“Well it’s about damn time!” Jensen hugged her. “I’m so happy for you.” Jensen felt personally responsible for their happiness.. He’d fixed Danneel and Chris up last year and they’d been solid ever since.

“I’m excited,” Danneel giggled. “He’s just perfect for me. Thank you so much for insisting we go out.”

“It’s the least I could do for my best friends.” Jensen smiled at her. He tried not to think about himself still being single, but Danneel was too observant.

“Don’t worry, Jensen. There’ll be someone for you soon. I can feel it.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Just be patient.”

“I know,” Jensen sighed. “It’s just tough.”

Daneel nodded, then squinted at him. “Hey look.” She brushed a finger against his cheek. “An eyelash. Make a wish and blow it away.”

“Danneel,” he started but she shushed him.

“Just do it. And don’t tell me!” She wiggled her finger in front of Jensen imperiously. He chuckled, made a wish, and blew the eyelash away. “There! Now it will come true!”

“Hopefully. Now get out of here. You don’t want to be late for Chris.” Jensen smiled as she grabbed her coat, gloves, and scarf and practically ran out of the store.

Jensen checked his watch. 8:57 p.m.--three minutes before the mall closed. Everything was straightened up in back. He was sure Danneel stocked the bathroom, and the display holders were full. He could pull in the display table outside the entrance and close down the cash register for the night.

He walked out from behind the counter and grabbed the edge of the table. Pulling it in, Jensen made sure it cleared the lock and started to pull down the roll down shutters. He had them halfway down when he heard someone shouting. 

“Stop, don’t close yet!” Jensen turned to see a blond haired man running towards him. “Please, wait!”

Jensen waved him in. “C’mon” The man skidded into the shop, almost tripping over his sneakers. Jensen pulled the shutters the rest of the way down. “You’re in luck. I haven’t closed the register yet.”

“Awesome.” The guy panted. “Awesome.”

“Welcome to Focus on You Photography. How may I help you?” Jensen put on his professional demeanor. The guy may have rushed in last minute, but there was no reason to treat him poorly. He obviously wanted to spend money with Jensen.

“I wanna buy a calendar.” The guy took out a credit card and slapped it on the counter.

“Okay. We have several different kinds for sale,” Jensen began, reaching for a brochure to show the man.

“I want one of those sexy ones,” The guy interrupted. “You know, with the lace and feathers.”

“Ahh, our boudoir calendars.” Jensen reached under the counter to pull out the brochures advertising those calendars. He kept them under the counter out of respect for the families who came on for photographs. “For your girlfriend?”

“Oh, it’s not for me, I’m just paying for it.” The guy—Chad, according to his credit card—protested. “It’s for my friend. They want it.”

“Okay,” Jensen replied, pulling out the appointment book. “What’s your friend’s name?” 

“Just put Jay,” Chad smirked. “Last name Padalecki.”

“Wow, could you spell that please?” Jensen felt sorry for the girl with that name. Must have been hard in school. He wrote down the name as Chad spelled it. “Now your friend is over eighteen, correct? We don’t accept minors for the boudoir calendars.”

“Yup,” Chad replied, chuckling. “Jay’s all legal.”

“Great.” Jensen made a few more notations. “So do you want the traditional boudoir photos or do you want the ones to correspond with each month?”

“The ones that correspond with each month,” Chad replied. “Oh, and we want them to be just short of porn.”

“Um…okay.” Jensen didn’t have any problem with that—he’d shot nudes and semi-nudes before, but not usually for the boudoir. They were usually in lingerie. “Are you sure,” he began, but Chad waved a hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry, the princess will be fine with it.” Chad looked like he was thinking about something as he laughed. Jensen really didn’t want to know.

“Okay, the deluxe package for the boudoir calendar with the photo for each month will be $595 plus tax and processing.”

“Ouch,” said Chad as he handed Jensen his card. “That’s steep.”

“Well, you get what you pay for,” Jensen replied with a grin. “I’ve got your friend booked for their first sitting Friday night at 7 p.m. Tell them to be here about 6:30 so my assistant Danneel can do their hair and makeup. Also have them bring any wardrobe they want to use.” Jensen was already planning the different shoots. He was glad his studio was set up with a private space for shoots like this.

“Sure thing.” Chad laughed again as he signed the receipt. “I’ll make sure the princess gets here on time. Oh, and thank you for staying open for me. I really appreciate it.” 

“You too, dude.”

Chad hurried away.

Jensen locked the shutters and went back to the register to close it out. He chuckled the thought of Chad buying the boudoir calendar. Most of the time it was the girls that bought the boudoir shots for their boyfriends.

He was hoping that his subject would be willing to do more art style poses than the traditional cheesecake images, but with his luck probably not. Sighing, he bagged up the vomit-covered rug to take out to the dumpster, shut off the lights, and headed to his car to go home.

_**@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@** _

Jensen was running slightly behind Friday when Danneel paged him over the intercom. “Jensen, can you come out here for a moment, please?”

He put down the three foot snowman and pressed the call button. “I’m in the middle of setting up. What do you need?”

“Your seven o’clock is here.” Her voice was tinny over the speaker, but he swore she was going to burst into laughter. 

Jensen checked his watch and saw it was six thirty. They were early. “Well, go ahead and get started on hair and makeup.”

“Um…,” Danneel trailed off. “I think you need to come out here first, please.”

Sighing, Jensen headed for the lobby. “Why did I hire her as my front of house if she can’t handle the clients,” he muttered. He came out of the waiting area and saw Danneel standing next to a tall and _gorgeous _man.__

__Jensen’s photographer’s eye took in the man. He was over six feet, his long legs encased in well-worn jeans. He had a perfectly trim waist and a chest that Jensen just knew had to be beautifully sculpted. His eyes moved up to the man’s face and Jensen’s mouth dried up._ _

__Framed by thick wavy brown hair, the man’s face was exquisite. Angled cheekbones that seemed designed to catch the light, a turned-up nose and his eyes--multi-hued in blue and green and gold. Jensen could see himself spending the rest of his life trying to capture every nuance of those eyes._ _

__“Jensen?” Danneel’s voice startled him out of his reverie._ _

__“Sorry, sorry.” Jensen gathered himself together. “So, how can I help you?"_ _

__“I’m here for my appointment,” the man said, with a grin, and _oh my god he has dimples_ Jensen thought._ _

__“I’m sorry, you must be mistaken. We’re booked this evening.” Jensen turned to Danneel. “Did you check the book? Maybe his appointment is for another day.”_ _

__“Oh no, it’s today.” Danneel was grinning ear to ear, arms crossed, clearly enjoying something that Jensen wasn’t privy to. “7 p.m., Friday. Jay Padalecki.”_ _

__Jensen looked around for another person. Maybe this gentleman was waiting on his girlfriend to get here. “So is your girlfriend running late then?” That could be the issue._ _

__“I don’t have a girlfriend,” the man said with a slight laugh._ _

__“Then where’s the client?” Jensen turned to Danneel in confusion. She uncrossed her arms and waved at the man. When Jensen didn’t react, she rolled her eyes and nodded towards said man._ _

__“What?” Jensen still wasn’t understanding what was going on._ _

__“HE’S the client!” Danneel pointed vigorously at the man. “He’s your seven o’clock.”_ _

___No, that can’t be. It’s a boudoir shoot. Jensen didn’t DO male boudoir shoots._ “There must be some mistake,” he sputtered. “I have a booking for a boudoir shoot this evening.”_ _

__The man blushed and dipped his head, his hair slightly falling in front of his face. “Yeah, I know. That’s me.”_ _

__“No, no, no. That’s not what that guy--Chad. That’s not what Chad booked. He told me he needed a boudoir calendar, the racier the better.” Jensen just kept shaking his head, hoping things would magically fix themselves and a pretty girl would come rushing into the studio, apologizing for being late. He waited, but it didn’t happen._ _

__“No, that was for me.” the man said. “Jared Padalecki.”_ _

__Jared. _J/_ The ‘J’ was for Jared. Oh. “I’m sorry, Mr. Padalecki but we are going to have to cancel. I’ll refund Mr…”_ _

__“Murray. Chad Michael Murray,” the man--Jared--replied. “But-.”_ _

__“I’ll refund Mr. Murray his costs,” Jensen spoke louder, interrupting. “And I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”_ _

__“Please, you have to do this,” Mr. Padalecki began but Jensen overrode him again._ _

__“No, I really don’t.” Jensen turned away, planning on heading back into the studio, when Danneel grabbed his arm._ _

__“Can you stop being rude and at least listen to the guy?” She whispered. “Just because he reminds you of Tom doesn’t mean you should take your attitude out on him.”_ _

__“He doesn’t remind me of Tom.” Jensen pouted because he knew she was right. Danneel just looked at him with a knowing smirk._ _

__Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay,” he huffed. “I’ll listen.”_ _

__He walked up to Mr. Padalecki. “Okay, Mr. Padalecki-.” he began. but Jared cut him off._ _

__“Call me Jared.”_ _

__“Jared.” Jensen began again. “Convince me why I shouldn’t just refund your friend and call it a wash.”_ _

__“Because I lost a bet.” Jared smiled shyly. “And because I did, I have to get this calendar made for our office breakroom.”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Jensen couldn’t believe what he heard. “You lost a bet?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Jared blushed again. “And if I don’t, I have to buy Chad a new car.”_ _

__“A new car.” Jensen knew he was just repeating what Jared was saying, but the story was just getting more incredible.“ Well, I’m sorry about your bet. But I’m sure you can find another photo studio to make the calendar for you.” There was no way he was going to shoot Jared in the altogether. It was bad enough that he was standing in front of Jensen with his clothes on. He was exactly Jensen’s type and seeing Jared half naked and not being able to touch him would probably make Jensen’s head explode._ _

__“That’s just it.” Jared followed him. “You’re the last studio in town. All the rest said no.”_ _

__Jensen stopped. _The last studio?_ “You mean to tell me you’ve been to every other studio in town before us?” He bristled at the implication that they were at the bottom of the list._ _

__“Well...yeah,” Jared said. “‘Cause Chad said you were the best and wouldn’t even think of doing this for us, but we ran out of options. I think that’s why he put it down for J. Padalecki. So you wouldn’t say no.” Jared sighed. “But I guess that didn’t work out. Thanks anyway.” Jared stood and headed for the exit._ _

__“We’ll do it,” Jensen blurted out, shocking himself._ _

__“What?” Jared turned back. “You’ll do it?”_ _

__“Yes.” Jensen stated, more to confirm it to himself than anything._ _

__“Man, thank you!” Jared grabbed Jensen up in a hug that knocked the breath out of him. After a few moments, Jensen waited for Jared to put him down, but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen._ _

__“Um...you can let go now.” Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared let go._ _

__“Sorry, sorry.” Jared stepped away with a sheepish look on his face._ _

__“No worries.” Jensen coughed a bit. “I think my ribs are still intact.”_ _

__“Okay, then.” Danneel clapped her hands. “Let’s get this show on the road.”_ _

____

_*****January***** _

January was going to be simple. Jensen had adapted his Christmas Wonderland set to a Winter Wonderland for all the post Christmas photo shoots. He’d added more snow to the evergreen trees and moved Santa out of the way in favor of a six-foot snowman. Of course, Jared was still taller than his Frosty.

“Hey, how tall are you?” Jensen called to Jared as he adjusted a few lights.

Jared stuck his head out of the bathroom where he was disrobing. “Six four, why?”

“Need to adjust the lights.” Jensen tweaked the lights some more. “Okay, I’m ready when you are.”

Jared came out in a bathrobe, toque on his head, scarf around his neck and mittens in one hand. “Where do I need to be?”

“Stand right behind the small snowman so it blocks your...um...junk.” Jensen blushed. He was way more comfortable with positioning women; probably because he wasn’t attracted to them. Jared was another story. Jared was...well...Jared just _was._ The fact that Jared would be dressed in nothing more than the proverbial fig leaf for each month didn’t help either.

Jared did as Jensen asked. “Okay, stand still for a minute.” Jensen took a few test shots, moved the lights some more, then took a few more shots. “Okay, light’s good. There are a couple of styrofoam snowballs next to the snowman. Can you juggle?”

Jared smiled. “Actually, I can.”

“Great. Take off the robe and let’s do this.”

“Works for me.” Jared shrugged off the robe and Jensen heard a gasp behind him and Danneel whisper _Holy shit._ Holy shit was right.

Jared was built like a god. Broad shoulders trailing down to a narrow waist. The perfectly sculpted chest that Jensen had guessed at earlier was displayed prominently. The particular cut of the hip that always turned Jensen on was exquisitely carved. And, oh my god, that perfect treasure trail that dropped down behind the head of the snowman. 

Jensen had to turn around and think of things like his grandma naked or he would embarrass himself. He caught Danneel’s eye and she winked. Sticking his tongue out at her, Jensen took a deep breath, plastered a neutral smile on his face, turned back around and said, “Ready?”

_*****February***** _

February was not much better, what with Jared cavorting around in a pair of glittery wings, bow and arrow at the ready and a swath of white satin cloth that Danneel strategically taped to drape over his hips. Jensen purposely didn’t look, especially after Danneel turned to him and mouthed _Oh my god!_ He lost count of how many times he recited the multiplication tables from one to 20 just imagining what would happen if the tape didn’t hold.

_*****March***** _

Jensen had to say, Jared was the handsomest--and tallest--leprechaun Jensen had ever seen. Standing in front of a rainbow backdrop, a sequin-covered top hat on his head, a kelly green satin bow tie around his neck, and a pot of gold coins placed just so, Jared made Jensen believe in the luck of the Irish. Of course, the deep dimples Jared flashed when he smiled didn’t hurt either. Jensen wondered if there were dimples in other places...

_*****April***** _

So what if Jensen had been imagining what Jared would look like wet. So what if he got online and spent money he really shouldn’t have on the materials to build a rain machine and a floor to keep from flooding the studio. So what if Danneel looked at him like he’d lost his mind when she came in the next morning to find him setting up and taking meter readings for the correct F-stop settings. So what if he looked like he hadn’t slept--he hadn’t--and was living on pots of coffee. It was worth it to see the rivulets of water streaming down Jared’s chest as he held the miniature umbrella just right.

_*****May***** _

Jensen had decided long ago that he hated flowers. They were boring to shoot. They were static. The live ones wilted under the lights. They made him sneeze. They were girly. But seeing Jared seated in a pile of Gerbera daisies, their pink and orange petals highlighting his deep tan, a crown of white daisies offsetting his deep chestnut hair, changed Jensen’s mind. He LOVED flowers.

_*****June***** _

June was Danneel’s idea. She said one of the romantic things Chris had done when they started dating was take her on a picnic at sundown. So Jensen set up his twilight backdrop with little twinkle lights that looked like stars. He had a small basket with a bottle of wine and two glasses in it, and on a whim had stopped by the store and gotten several pieces of fruit. He told Jared to just enjoy himself and do whatever came into his head. Jensen never expected Jared to raise an eyebrow at him, take a peach, and slowly bite into it, letting the juice run down his chin and neck. Jensen never wanted to be a peach so badly in his life.

_*****July***** _

Jensen walked into the studio, saw Jared with his back to him,a red, white, and blue Speedo slung over his shoulder, firm ass displayed for all to see, and promptly turned around and headed to the bathroom to jerk off.

_*****August***** _

One of Jensen’s kinky fantasies came bubbling up during the August photo shoot. He used the back-to-school set he had for school photos--a school desk with books and an oversized apple on it, and a blackboard with spelling words written on it. Jared held a small chalkboard with 1+1=3 on it in front of him. Somewhere Danneel had found an old school uniform tie and had draped it around Jared’s neck. As the camera flashed, Jensen kept thinking about how that tie could be put to better use as a restraint on his four poster bed at home.

_*****September***** _

September was full of leaves. Red and brown and gold and yellow, spread out all over Jensen’s studio floor. Danneel had brushed golden glitter all over Jared’s chest, had him lay down, and covered him with leaves. Jared had crossed his legs at the ankle, folded his hands behind his head and given Jensen a saucy grin as he’d shot Jared from the top of his ladder. A faint breeze passed over Jared as the air conditioner kicked in and a strategically placed leaf looked like it would blow away, revealing Jared in all his glory. Jensen wasn’t sure who was more disappointed when that didn’t happen, he or Jared.

_*****October***** _

Halloween was Jensen’s favorite time of year. He affectionately called it ‘Gay Man’s Christmas’. And Jared lived up to the titie. A set of black cat ears, whiskers painted on his face, pumpkins placed everywhere--Jensen didn’t care if he didn’t get any presents for real Christmas. The thoughts of Jared on his doorstep offering tricks and treats--well, it felt good to be bad.

_*****November***** _

Thanksgiving was right on point. A table with a lovely brown turkey, candles for the centerpiece, several pies that Danneel promised Jared he could take home and eat afterwards, and a backdrop with a huge cornucopia and the words “Happy Thanksgiving” in deep gold letters set the perfect tone. Of course, Jared was perfect, too, with a skimpy apron on that said “Once you put my meat in your mouth, you’re gonna want to swallow”. Jensen’s mouth kept drying up at that thought and he couldn’t count the glasses of water he had to drink just to be able to talk.

_*****December***** _

The last shoot. The Christmas set was back up, holiday cheer spread out around the studio. There Jared was with a Santa hat and a shiny wrapped present. Jensen took the pictures, stretching out the photo shoot as long as he dared. This was going to be the last time he’d get to see Jared, dressed or otherwise. The last several days had been wonderful, both creatively and personally. There was so much Jensen wanted to tell Jared. Like how he loved Jared’s smile, complete with dimples; how Jared’s sense of humor was wonderfully quirky; how there wasn’t a part of Jared’s body that wasn’t beautiful, and even though Jensen lusted after it, he appreciated its artistry even more.

Jensen sighed to himself as he snapped the last picture. “Okay, that’s a wrap. It’ll take about a week to get the calendar printed and ready. I assume Chad will pick it up?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jared didn’t look that happy. Jensen wasn’t sure he was thrilled with the last photo.

“Is everything okay?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah, but can we take one more picture? I’ll pay you for it.” 

“Sure, whatever you want.” Jared grinned at Jensen, made a ‘wait here’ gesture and dashed into the restroom. Moments later, he came out dressed in his clothes--a pair of nice fitting jeans and a sweater that could easily win an ugly sweater contest. 

Jared moved over to Jensen and held out his hand for the camera. “Here. Gimme.”

“No.” There was no way Jensen was going to give Jared his camera. He didn’t even let Danneel touch it.

“C’mon. Please....” Jared had the puppy dog eyes going full force and Jensen somehow found himself putting his livelihood in Jared’s hands. He watched anxiously as Jared attached the camera to Jensen’s tripod, fiddling with it for a moment, then made a satisfied noise. “Okay, it’s set. C’mere.”

Jared herded Jensen onto the set and positioned him to stand in front of the camera. “Now follow my lead.”

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen was confused.

“Just go with me.” Jared dug something out of his pocket and held it over them. Jensen looked up and saw a plastic mistletoe. He gasped slightly.. _Did this mean…?_ “I’ve been wanting to do this since I laid eyes on you but there never was a good time, what with me being naked. So, can I kiss you, Jensen?”

“Yeah, you can,” Jensen breathed, closing his eyes. He felt Jared’s lips touch his, softly at first, then more firmly and they both leaned into the kiss. Jared tasted of mint and coffee and his lips were wonderfully perfect. Jensen didn’t even notice when the camera’s timer went off and the lights flashed.

Coming up for air, Jensen murmured, “You’re gonna have to buy Chad a new car. Not letting anyone else see these pictures.”

That’s fine,” Jared replied in a whisper as he kissed Jensen again. “I’ll get him a Matchbox car.”

Jensen chuckled. Wrapping his arms around Jared he said. “Merry Christmas, Jared. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Merry Christmas, Jensen. I’d love to.”

_**Fin** _


End file.
